


Something In The Bag

by Miss_Fallen



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, FebuWhump2021, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fallen/pseuds/Miss_Fallen
Summary: Bucky's in the tower, but he's not out of hot water yet.Day 7 - poisoning.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146068
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Something In The Bag

Bucky was finally awake and staying awake for extended periods. He’s still on an IV, more for safety and reassurance than anything else. He does need it for meds, but the doses are getting lower and fewer between, which makes his sudden decline in health all the more jarring. There’s no reason for the fall. Bucky’s eyes are discolored, and he’s constantly nauseous.

“Bruce, Tony, take out the IV and test it.”

They look at him, faces pale. Bruce swallows, “You think..?”

“Everything gets vetted before it comes in. JARVIS would have seen something.” Tony’s pulling up the scans, “JARVIS, do a more thorough scan once Brucie gets that IV out. Scan everything.”

“Yes, sir. I’m scanning the other bags now.” It takes time for the scans to finish, and in that time, Bruce has the IV out and Bucky’s sipping on water. “I have detected small traces of Thallium, sirs. Prussian blue is a known antidote.”

Tony lets out a string of curses, “Get some here asap and scan the shit out of it.  _ Nothing _ gets near Barnes without making sure it’s completely clear!”

“Yes, sir.”

It’s a mad dash to get the antidote here while Steve sits with Bucky. Bucky already looks a tad better without the poison flowing into him. His serum gets working on the poison fast, working to stop it from further damaging his body. He’s looked up thallium poisoning, and it’s pretty damn scary. It goes after organs and hurts them easily. Bucky’s organs were already compromised and healing from the stab wounds. It leaves Bucky sleeping a lot to save more energy for healing. Steve does the same thing when he’s injured enough, though not often.

The time he does spend awake, he spends cracking jokes, “Don’t think the future likes me too much.”

“Neither do I, Buck. Not what you thought when we went to the expo back in the 40s, huh?”

“Didn’t think it’d make it this far at all.” Bucky chuckles, and it’s pretty damn fatalistic, but that’s how they grew up.

“We both made it a helluva lot farther than we thought we would.” When Bucky hums, and Steve smiles, “Go back to sleep, I’m right here.”

“Dun’ wanna.” So he says, but he’s already on his way out. He doesn’t look peaceful, not as much as he has in the past. It pulls at Steve’s heart. He wants Bucky to stay safe, and nothing has proved he’s safe here.

“Hope we don’t have more of these issues moving forward. God, Bucky, I want to safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a week down, and I want this to be over. Let out boys rest! (Alas, they shall not, not for another three weeks.) :(


End file.
